


Numb

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware."





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> idk anymore

Tony knew the second his body hit the water he was gonna sink. It was winter in DC, and he fell through the  _ ice _ , the freakin  _ ice _ .

 

The team might have known he was there, but they weren’t there. He was alone.

 

And numb. All his limbs were heavy, and he was getting colder by the second. And black spots danced around his vision. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

 

But he couldn’t. Because then he would definitely drown before he had hope of anyone helping him. And his body kept reminding him that it was hurting.

 

He was overcome with a sense of loneliness and acceptance. He would die alone, and his team probably wouldn’t even come. Maybe that’s why he had no partner, maybe they planned this.

 

But that’s okay. He’ll wait for his team or death to come. And if it were death, he’d take that with pride and happiness. Because sometimes, waiting for the inevitable is better than hoping for something that really won’t happen.

 

Because that’s what he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on FF.net under the account Thor's Spirit Wolf also


End file.
